starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconis Incorporated
Draconis Incorporated is a mining company based in the remote Draconis system. It is primarily owned by Lenara Disavio and Jag'Tai Vroenik. Another still significant shareholder is the Corellian Engineering Corporation, having provided a substantial amount of funding during the beginning days. Company Operations Draconis' primary field of expertise lies with the gathering and mining of rare speciality materials, be they minerals or rare gases. However, after securing a very profitable contract with the Laro Order, the company has begun to offer special state contracts to various small governments, mostly of planetary scale, essentially allowing such governments - or interested corporations - to outsource their mining operations to more experienced experts. Draconis The Draconis System was little but a catalogue number somewhere to the galactic southwest of the Sluis Sector, despite two hospitable planets orbitting its sun. The victorious band of mercenaries and bounty hunters participating in the Battle of Draconis chose to claim their rights to the system after discovering valuable resource deposits, and with some additional funding from the Corellian Engineering Corporation, Draconis Incorporated was founded. It houses the company headquarters, as well as several mining and rare gas collection facilities. Next to the headquarters a small settlement has begun to form, and orbital installations include docking and trade facilities for larger craft as well as a small maintenance dock for the capital ships employed by Draconis. The company is presently evaluating several touristic business plans which seek to turn the planets beautiful, almost untouched nature into credits. Laro Order A young government a few hundred lightyears past the world of Gamorr, the Laro Order had offered Draconis their so far largest contract. Draconis began construction of several large scale mining facilities near Laro Prime, dwarfing all previous operations the company had undertaken. A special state contract was negotiated to guarantee Laros exclusive rights to any materials mined, while securing appropriate payment depending on present market values. So far, the Laro contract has proved extremely profitable for the company, especially since it was able to mostly rely on larosian forces for protection and escort duties, decreasing costs significantly. Laro also prompted the modifications for the Thunderstorm, and Draconis' desire to continue their work in mining outsourcing. Kuras IV A small representation of Draconis, set up by Jag'Tai Vroenik. Details to follow... Kartanin Dominion Only very recently, the Kartanin Dominion has approached the company about a massive mining contract within the Leeran Sector. With the contract formulated and signed, an early survey team is presently on the way into the Unknown Regions... Other operations Company starships Commercial operations *2 Tenabrium Shipyard Array Nova-class Modular Cruiser Equinox and Thunderstorm *1 Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 Light Freighter Blood Hound *4 Koensayr BTL-A4 Y-Wing Longprobes *2 Kuat Drive Yards Asteroid Prospector AP-300s *1 Corellian Engineering Corporation Garman-class Gas Miner *1 Corellian Engineering Corporation Superlift Ore Hauler *1 Corellian Engineering Corporation Action IV Transport Defense craft *1 Rendili StarDrive Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser Lenara *1 Kuat Drive Yards EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate Sentinel *60 Incom T-65AC2 X-Wing Starfighters (Draconis, Lenara and Sentinel) *24 Koensayr BTL-A4 Y-Wings (Draconis) Category:Mining CompaniesCategory:JagtaiCategory:Darkheyr